newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1972 Homemade
Aosth Birth of a Salesman (1972) Dora The Explorer Fish Out The Water (1972) Dora the Explorer Treasure Island (1972) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1972) Dora The Explorer We All Scream For Ice Cream (1972) Kipper The Dog Snowy Day (1972) Cyberchase Penguin Tears (1972) Cyberchase Ecohaven Ooze (1972) Cyberchase Raising the Bar (1972) Squirrel Boy I Stan Corrected (1972) Blue’s Clues What’s Inside (1972) Garfield And Friends Box O Fun (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Bella Notte At The Mall (1972) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Family Tree (1972) Dora The Explorer El Dia De Las Madres (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Super Spy Night (1972) Popples Popples Panic at the Library (1972) Blue’s Clues Adventure (1972) Kipper The Dog Echo Echo (1972) Kipper The Dog Pig’s Present (1972) Rugrats The Stork (1972) Popples Backyard Adventure (1972) Cyberchase Mother’s Day (1972) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1972) Rugrats The Trial (1972) The Ruff and Ready Show A Slight Fright on a Moonlight Night (1972) Bobby's World Bobby's Big Broadcast (1972) Dennis the Menace Building a Better Dog House (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1972) Freddy Aguilar The Show Where No Night Have Gone Before (1972) Freddy Aguilar The Show Easy As Lasagna (1972) Tiny Toon Adventures Hare Raising Night (1972) Alvin And The Chipmunks BabySitter Fright Night (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Isabella’s Birthday Party Night (1972) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures One Sweet & Sour Chinese Adventure (1972) The Jetsons Elroy In Wonderland (1972) The Wild Thornberrys Bad Company (1972) Barney And Friends If The Shoe Fits (1972) House Of Mouse Humphrey In The House (1972) Dennis the Menace Sounds in the Night (1972) Bobby's World Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure (1972) Bobby's World Misery Loves Company (1972) Rugrats The Box (1972) Muppet Babies The House That Muppets Built (1972) Muppet Babies Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel (1972) Muppet Babies Around The Nursery In 80 Days (1972) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1972) Pokémon Mystery at the Lighthouse (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Manhattan Adventure Day (1972) Tiny Toon Adventures Stuff That Goes Bump In The Night (1972) Tiny Toon Adventures Wake Up Call Of The Wild (1972) Rugrats Family Reunion (1972) Doug Doug Rocks The House (1972) Doug Doug Needs Money (1972) DuckTales Merit Time Adventure (1972) Darkwing Duck Dirty Money (1972) The Jetsons Rosie Come Home (1972) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1972) Muppet Babies Once Upon An Egg Timer (1972) Muppet Babies I Want My Muppet TV (1972) Doug Doug’s In The Money (1972) Kipper The Dog Space Invaders (1972) Alf Tales The Emperor’s New Clothes (1972) Alvin And The Chipmunks Treasure Island (1972) Johnny Bravo Red Faced In The White House (1972) Alvin And The Chipmunks Uncle Adventure (1972) Pokémon Island of the Giant Pokémon (1972) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1972) Muppet Babies Scooter’s Uncommon Cold (1972) Dora The Explorer Grandma’s House (1972) Kipper The Dog Hide And Seek (1972) Alvin And The Chipmunks The Bully Ballet (1972) The Wild Thornberrys Born To The Wild (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Long Island With Water Island (1972) The Proud Family Puff’s Magic Adventure (1972) The Flintstone Kids Dino Come Home (1972) The Flintstone Kids Barney’s Moving Experience (1972) Barney And Friends An Adventure In Make Believe (1972) The Wild Thornberrys No Laughing Matter (1972) PB&J Otter Otters Of The Wild (1972) Cyberchase Face Off (1972) Rugrats Mother’s Day (1972) The Jetsons Dog Daze Afternoon (1972) The Flintstone Kids Freddy In The Big House (1972) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Wedding Day Mess (1972) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Fur Cat (1972) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Four Apple Bees Total Choice (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s Valentine’s Date (1972) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Magic Earmuffs (1972) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Not So Purrfect Patient (1972) My Life As a Teenage Robot Party Machine (1972) The Fairly OddParents The Good Old Days (1972) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Joke Box (1972) Muppet Babies Muppet Island (1972) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (1972) Tom And Jerry Kids Dog Daze Afternoon (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Metal Fury (1972) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Late Night Baseball Citi Field (1972) Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Kiwi’s Big Adventure (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Sarku Japan Restaurant (1972) The Wild Thornberrys Thornberry Island (1972) The Angry Beavers Tree’s Company (1972) Muppet Babies Muppetland (1972) The Ren And Stimpy Show Haunted House (1972) The Smurfs Phantom Bagpiper (1972) The Angry Beavers Up All Night (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Rare House Party (1972) Garfield And Friends Garfield’s Moving Experience (1972) Dora The Explorer To The South Pole (1972) The Ren And Stimpy Show The Boy Who Cried Rat (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fresh Cold Adventure (1972) House Of Mouse The Mouse Who Came To Dinner (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Attack The Shot Foot Hurt (1972) The Wild Thornberrys Two’s Company (1972) Blue’s Clues Hide And Seek (1972) Recess The Legend Of Big Kid (1972) Alf Tales The Three Little Pigs (1972) Rugrats Be My Valentine (1972) CatDog The Island (1972) Recess The Box (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Mother’s Day Surprise (1972) Kipper The Dog The Magic Carpet (1972) Cyberchase Hugs And Witches (1972) Animaniacs Nighty Night Toon (1972) Rugrats The Big House (1972) Cyberchase Going Solar (1972) Muppet Babies Adventures In Muppet Sitting (1972) Duck Dodgers Bonafide Heroes (1972) Alf Tales Alice In Wonderland (1972) Kipper The Dog The Camping Trip (1972) Kipper The Dog The Flying Machine (1972) Tom & Jerry Kids Jerry’s Mother (1972) Rocko’s Modern Life Leap Frogs (1972) Hey Arnold Fishing Trip (1972) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Long Island Road Trip (1972) 101 Dalmatians The Series Rolly’s Egg Celent Adventure (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s Nail Pain Hurt (1972) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Express Night (1972) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh The Rats Who Came To Dinner (1972) Tom And Jerry Kids Perky The Fish Pinching Penguin (1972) The Fairly OddParents The Big Problem (1972) House Of Mouse Ladies Night (1972) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is It Anyway (1972) Spongebob Squarepants Valentine’s Day (1972) Recess Parents Night (1972) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Fish Who Came To Dinner (1972) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh A Pooh Day Afternoon (1972) The Fairly OddParents Crash Nebula (1972) Sonic Underground Beginnings (1972) Dora The Explorer Berry Hunt (1972) Dora The Explorer Big River (1972) Aosth Tails New Home (1972) Muppet Babies My Muppet Valentine (1972) Cyberchase Size Me Up (1972) Care Bears The Lucky Charm (1972) Sagwa How Sagwa Got Her Colors (1972) Cyberchase Past Ferfect Prediction (1972) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1972) Barney’s Great Adventure The Movie (1972) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1972) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1972) Music Hanson Mmmbop (1972) Forever - Chris Brown (1972) Drake & Josh I Found A Way (1972) Rosas - La Oreja de van Gogh (1972) Cyndi Lauper - All Though The Night (1972) Backstreet Boys I Want It That Way (1972) High School Musical Breaking Free (1972)